Gorak Grimtooth
NE Goblin Fighter 8 / Dragon Disciple 3 / Warlock 5 HP: 134 (16 HD) Init: +7 Speed: 30 feet Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: 22 BAB: +13/+8 Attack: Consumptive Claw Bracer of Bodyfeeding (1d4+1d8 17-20/x2) Abilities: STR 22, DEX 16, CON 16, INT 12, WIS 13, CHA 11 Saves: Fort +15, Ref +09, Will +12 Skills: Appraise +8, Bluff +7, Concentration +6, Handle Animal +3, Intimidate +17, Knowledge (Arcana) +3, Knowledge (Nature) +6, Knowledge (The Planes) +3, Knowledge (Religion) +3, Move Silently +7, Ride +7, Search +10, Sense Motive +11, Spellcraft +1, Use Magic Device +1 Languages: Common, Goblin, Orc Feats: Iron Will, Great Fortitude, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Claw Bracer), Improved Critical (Claw Bracer), Leadership, Lightning Reflexes Possessions: Ring of Protection +3, Ring of Counterspells, Belt of Giant Strength, +4, +1 Fearsome Hide Armor Patron: Maglubiyet (Former), Ashardalon Features: Goblin Qualities Fighter Bonus Feats: Power Attack, Improved Initiative, Cleave, Improved Sunder, Blind Fighting Invocations: Gorak does not prepare or cast spells as other wielders of Arcane magic do. Instead, he possesses a repertoire of attacks, defenses, and abilities known as invocations that require him/her to focus the wild energy that suffuses his/her soul. Gorak’s invocations are spell-like abilities; using an invocation is therefore a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity. An invocation can be disrupted, just as a spell can be ruined during casting. Gorak is entitled to a Concentration check to successfully use an invocation if he/she is hit with an attack while invoking, just as a spellcaster would be. He can choose to use an invocation defensively, by making a successful Concentration check, to avoid provoking attacks of opportunity. Gorak’s invocations are subject to spell resistance unless an invocation description specifically states otherwise. His caster level for his/her invocations is equal to his/her Warlock Sorcerer Level. Eldritch Blast (Sp): Gorak attacks his foes with eldritch power, using baleful magical energy to deal damage and sometimes impart other debilitating effects. His Eldritch Blast is a ray with a range of 60 feet. It is a ranged touch attack that affects a single target, allowing no saving throw. His Eldritch Blast deals 3d6 points of damage, and is equivalent to 2nd Level spell. Detect Magic (Sp): Gorak can use the Detect Magic spell at will. He can freely cast it five times per day. Damage Reduction (Su): Fortified by the Diabolic power flowing through his body, Gorak gains a Damage Reduction of 1/Cold Iron. Deceive Item (Ex): Gorak has the ability to more easily commandeer magic items made for the use of other characters. When making a Use Magic Device check, he can take 10, even if distracted or threatened. Draconic Aura (Su): Gorak can channel the power of Dragonkind into an aura that he can project that grants him and nearby allies special benefits. Totem Dragon: Gorak’s Totem Dragon is the Red Dragon. Skill Focus: Gorak gains Skill Focus (Bluff) as a bonus feat. Draconic Adaptation Treasure Seeker (Ex): Gorak gains a +5 to all Appraise and Search checks. Spellcasting Invocations Known: 3 Least Invocations: Eldritch Spear, Hideous Blow, See the Unseen Draconic Auras Known: Power, Resistance, Toughness, Vigor Combat/Tactics: Gorak is a fearsome and accomplished warrior, and enjoys physical combat. When engaging in combat, he uses his Draconic Aura to augment himself, either making himself tougher or stronger. When physically assaulting others, he uses the power of his Hideous Blow Warlock Invocation to channel his Eldritch Blast into his physical weapons. Friends/Allies: Gorak is the leader of the Grimtooth tribe of Goblins. As such, they do his bidding at his command. Gorak’s tribe is also allied with other Gobblinoid tribes in Uurlgarsh. He is not naive to think these individuals as friends, as opposed to temporary allies, or underlings. The only individual he counts among his actual friends is Vrakka. Foes/Enemies: As the leader of Uurlgarsh, Gorak has numerous enemies, both abroad and in his own home. Abroad, being a Goblin, most other places in the world consider him and his people pests that should be killed on sight. In Uurlgarsh, numerous others covet the power that he wields, and would depose him if given the opportunity Appearance: Gorak is tall and strong, as compared to most Goblins. This is most likely because of his ancestry, which has some Bugbear blood within it. Gorak is heavily muscled, and ties his greasy black hair in a ponytail behind his head. His skin is a mottled green-purple color, and his teeth (some of which protrude from his mouth when it is closed) are yellow. Personality: Ultimately, power and control are what Gorak Grimtooth craves. Many of the things that he does are simply displays of power. Gorak, though he is quite bulky, doesn’t lack a brain, and can be calculating and cunning at times, when his temper doesn’t get the best of him. History: Gorak Grimtooth was born in Uurlgarsh, the son of Blek Grimtooth, the leader of the Grimtooth Goblin tribe. Gorak’s youth was normal, spent as any other Goblinoid child, learning the basics of fighting. Like other Goblinoids, Gorak was indoctrinated into believing the tenets of Maglubiyet’s faith. In 1,133 Gorak killed his father, and took control of the Grimtooth tribe and of the Grimtooth seat on the Tribal Council. Gorak was the youngest member of the Tribal Council, and his views and opinions often clashed with those of some of the other members of the council. As a member of the Tribal Council, however, Gorak’s words and beliefs were always duly noted and considered, though often times he was overruled during council sessions, by being outvoted. Early in 1,345, Gorak Grimtooth first met Vrakka, an enigmatic Goblin magician. Vrakka was not from Uurlgarsh, but was allowed to stay in the city, as is customary for the Goblinoids to offer to other Goblinoid creatures. Vrakka and Gorak met and some point, and the elder Vrakka soon converted Gorak to the worship of Ashardalon, a mighty Demon-Dragon that the magician wielded the power of. Gorak agreed to worship Ashardalon, and in return, Vrakka would advise the younger warrior, and aid him in successfully taking control of Uurlgarsh himself. Empowered by the power of Vraaka and Ashardalon, Vrakka’s dark patron, Gorak seized power by the end of 1,345. Covertly, Gorak and those working for him tainted the drinking water of the clans that rivaled him in the Tribal Council. The poisons in the water rendered all of the Goblinoids in rival tribes sterile. Only though the antidote that Gorak had could their fertility be temporarily restored. Begrudgingly, facing the extinction of their clans, tribal leaders one by one deigned to Gorak. Gorak rules Uurlgarsh with an iron fist, literally. Though many bristle under his leadership, it cannot be denied that during the reign of Gorak Grimtooth, Uurlgarsh has enjoyed an era of relative power. Motivations and Goals: Gorak Grimtooth went through great pains to take control of his tribe, and of Uurlgarsh, and he has no plans on losing either any time soon. Gorak deals harshly with those who undermind his authority, to prevent others from doing the same in the future.